How the Other Half Lives
by Gnome1
Summary: What if Rory had been friends with Jess when she started Chilton? What if she'd reacted to Tristan's attention differently? Rory goes to Chilton, my way.
1. A Living Hell

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. If I did, one of my stories would be the show. I've taken some of the lines from the episode where Rory starts Chilton, I've changed some of them too.  
  
Rory Gilmore walked down the street of the small town she lived in. A sad look crossed her face as the school passed her. But she didn't really take that in. Lately Rory had only had three things on her mind.   
  
Number one: Lane Kim. Her best friend since forever. She had been sent to Korea for Sophomore year five months ago. They were in diapers together and now, they weren't even on the same continent.   
  
Number Two: Jess Mariano. Her other best friend, since seventh grade. He came to Stars Hollow when Rory was twelve. He'd been thirteen. Jess' mom sent him here to live with Luke after he failed seventh grade. He was friends with the 'punks' in Stars Hollow, so at lunch there would always be a table with seven or eight guys, and her and Lane. Sometimes Luke or Lorelai would drive the two of them to New York to see Jess' old friends. Whenever she could, Lane would go, although her mom wouldn't often let her. But two months ago Liz had called, saying she 'wanted a second chance with her son'. Luke hadn't wanted to send his nephew back to New York, and in all honesty Jess didn't want to go. But what could you do? Luke couldn't tell his sister that she couldn't see her son, and Jess didn't have a choice.   
  
Number three: Chilton Prepatory Academy. She'd just gotten the letter saying that she'd been accepted, yay. The privilege of going to the huge, cold world of the elite, with no one to tell the news to. She hadn't even wanted to go. Emily and Richard Gilmore had wanted her to. The rich grandparents. At first it'd been nice having the elders speaking of how she was sure to get in. It was always her dream to go to Harvard. If she'd gotten into Chilton, it would better the chances of getting in. But now it didn't matter. Plenty of people had gone to public school and gotten into an Ivy League, right? She was leaving everyone she knew to go to a cold impersonal world, she'd heard the stories from her mom and dad.   
  
So here she was, eyes tearing and no shoulder to cry on. Jess in New York, Lane in Korea, and Lorelai in Boston for the weekend at a class. Great, now her only safe place was Luke's. He'd always been like a father, and she could cry on him. Or complain, whichever she felt more inclined to do after she'd walked the last ten yards to the diner.   
  
It was crowded as usual. Luke was giving Kirk his food when she walked in. Luke nodded and motioned towards the counter for her to sit. He had a small, un-Luke like smile. After sitting down, her head made contact with the table, not wanting to talk to anybody. A few seconds later a familiar voice said from behind the counter, "You know, that kills your brain cells, which makes you stupid. I've heard it's very bad for your health."   
  
Her head shot up, to make sure that her ears were not deceiving her, they weren't. "JESS!" She squealed loud enough for the whole town to hear.   
  
Luke smile, but it turned into a loud, "HEY!" as Rory stepped onto the counter top and then jumped off the other side and into her best friend's arms. He smiled and hugged her back. She was like his best friend, little sister, and conscience all rolled into one, and he'd missed her so much. After a few moments of Rory freaking out, she pulled away, now calm, and slapped him.   
  
"Ow! Damn woman, ow. What the hell was that for?"  
  
"We talked on the phone two days ago and you didn't tell me you were coming back!"  
  
"I wanted to see your face when I showed up unexpectedly."  
  
"And you know I hate unexpected!"  
  
"Well, it was funny up until you slapped me." She rolled her eyes and turned to pour herself some coffee, "So, what was with the whole head-meets-counter thing?"  
  
Rory sighed, "I got into Chilton."  
  
"But that's a good thing, right?"  
  
"Well, technically yes."  
  
"What do you mean? I thought you wanted to go to Chilton."  
  
"I did at first. But it was my grandparents who really wanted it, not me. And now I'm leaving Stars Hollow High for some fancy Hartford prep school where I don't even know anyone."  
  
Jess looked at the girl in front of him, his best friend in the world. She deserved Chilton, and she'd meet people. "Tell you what, let's go to your house and have a movie night. We can even watch a bunch of chick flicks if you want to. And then, on Monday, I'll ditch SHH and take you to your prep world. How about it?"  
  
She smiled, Jess always made her smile, "Fine. But I don't want to watch chick flicks."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No, I want to watch horror movies."  
  
"Like Jason and Freddy movies?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Gilmore," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and walking to the door, "You never cease to amaze me."  
  
MONDAY MORNING  
  
Jess woke up at quarter to seven and was dressed and at Rory's within ten minuets. He walked casually into the house to see her sitting at the table , drinking coffee. She motioned to the pot, telling him to get some and stood up to go brush her teeth. A few minuets later she stepped back into the kitchen, dressed and ready to go. "You know we have to stop at the Starbucks in Hartford, right?"  
  
"Of course, what would a Gilmore do without at least a gallon of coffee in her blood stream in the morning?" She stuck her tongue out at him and walked through the door with Jess behind her. They had their normal carefree and easy conversation all the way to school. When they pulled up Jess stared at the school in surprise, "We could fit all of Stars Hollow in that place, buildings and all."  
  
"Yeah, I think it was smaller when I last came here. And less...." she trailed off, trying to think of a word.  
  
"Off with their heads?"  
  
"Yeah." They sat in silence for a few seconds, "What are you doing?" she asked when Jess twisted his head at a weird angle.  
  
"Trying to see if there's a hunchback in that tower over there." Rory twisted her head too, looking. After a few minuets Jess asked, "See one?"  
  
"Nope. You?"  
  
"Nah. I guess it went home." He sat straight again. And she mimicked the movement.  
  
"Too bad."  
  
"Yeah."   
  
She grabbed her bag and opened the door, "Thanks for the ride Jess."  
  
"No problem. I'll come pick you up at three, okay?"  
  
"K, and Jess,"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I know you're not going to school today because you drove me here, but since you're back you are going to go, right?"  
  
He mock sighed, "If I have to."  
  
She smiled, "All right, so I'll see you at three?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Bye, luv ya."  
  
"You too. Oh, and Ror?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"If any guys hit on you, tell me his name and I'll hunt him down, okay?"   
  
She smiled and shook her head, "Okay." she closed the door and waved before he sped out of the parking lot. Roy turned and looked at the huge school, sighing she closed her eyes, "Chilton, fun."  
  
FRONT OFFICE  
  
There was an old lady at the desk, looking through papers when Rory walked in, "Um, hi, I'm Lorelai Gilmore. I just enrolled here, they said to come see the Headmaster."  
  
"Wait one moment please," she stood up and walked behind two huge double doors. A few seconds later she reappeared, "The headmaster will see you now."  
  
"Thankyou."  
  
After a pointless conversation with the new headmaster, Rory had her schedule and was sitting in class, the teacher's name was Mr. Remmy or something. The door opened and in walked a tall blond boy who handed a note to the teacher. She didn't really pay any attention to him until she felt a small tug on her head. A strand of her hair was running through his fingers as he passed. Their eyes met when she looked up. A small shiver ran up her spine as the hair left his fingers and sat on the row next to hers, a few seats back.   
  
When Tristan came into the room he was surprised to see a new girl sitting in the fourth row. As he walked by, he held a strand of her hair. She looked up and surprised him still when she held his gaze. Sitting a few seats from the mystery girl, Tristan leaned forward and asked the guy in front of him, "Who's that?"  
  
Casey leaned back and said quietly, "New girl."  
  
Tristan rolled his eyes, "No shit, Sherlock. Does the new girl have a name?"  
  
"Um, something with an R I think. Randa or Raven or Rory or something."  
  
Tristan sat back, "Looks like we've got ourselves a Mary." Casey nodded and looked back at the teacher. Class ended and everyone left the room.   
  
Mr. Remmy gave Rory a huge binder of notes and said, "You may want to borrow another student's notes, they'll be more detailed."   
  
She nodded but said nothing. Walking into the corridor, Rory ran into a girl a few inches shorter than her, "Hi, I'm Paris Gellar."  
  
Rory looked at her wide eyed, "Hi."  
  
"I know who you are, Lorelai Gilmore, from Stars Hollow. So, are you going out for 'The Franklin'?"  
  
"The what?"  
  
"Oh, nice innocent act, at least I know you're not going out for Drama. The Franklin. The school news paper. Are you going out for it?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe." Rory turned to walk away, but Paris followed her.  
  
"I'm going to be editor next year."  
  
"Good for you."  
  
Paris turned and backed Rory into a locker, "Listen Gilmore, The Franklin is my domain, and this school is my domain. And you won't do anything to mess that up, or I will make this school a living hell for you." The girl turned on her heel and walked away without another word.  
  
Rory nodded, "I guess you're not going to let me borrow your notes, huh?"   
  
The hall was now almost deserted as she walked down it when someone called from behind her, "Mary!" She ignored it and kept walking, it was probably some guy calling his girlfriend, "Hey, Mary." The blond boy from earlier put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Me?"  
  
He laughed lightly, "Yeah, you."  
  
"My name is Rory."  
  
"Yeah, well my name is Tristan."  
  
"Hi Tristan." She'd heard about the famous player, Tristan Dugrey, from two girls gossiping in the hall.  
  
"Hi. You were in my last class, right?" He asked, although he already knew the answer.   
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
"Well, Remmy's class is tough."  
  
"Yeah, it was very," she paused, thinking of a word, "intense."  
  
"You know, I could let you borrow my notes, if you want."  
  
"Really? That would be great."  
  
"How great?" He asked, backing her into the locker.  
  
"Well, Mr. Remmy said that getting someone's notes would be,"  
  
"I could even help you study if you want."  
  
"Well, I've always viewed studying as a solitary activity, but I can't refuse help now can I?" she asked, knowing he was playing with her.  
  
"No," She obviously knew how to play the game, he could tell, "I could come over later tonight and help you." His finger trailed over her neck gently.   
  
"Great. Do you need directions?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How do you know where I live?"  
  
"I have my ways." he smirked, "Later Mary."  
  
A few seconds later a brunette girl walked up and pushed Rory hard into a locker, "Ow, now that was unnecessary."  
  
"Oh, shutup, bitch. Look, I'm Summer Lantry. That little episode that just took place with my boyfriend won't happen again, all right?"  
  
"What 'little episode'?"  
  
"Please, you were all over him."  
  
"Who, Tristan?"  
  
"Of course Tristan, who did you think? Anyway, he's mine, remember that."  
  
"Well, if he's you boyfriend, and you don't trust him to even talk to another girl, then I'd suggest you rethink your relationship."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Exactly what it sounded like, if you don't trust him, I'd suggest you rethink dating him, but that's just me."  
  
"I don't need relationship advice from the new girl, okay!"  
  
"Whatever, I'm not the one who came up to you."  
  
"Look, just remember this, if you don't stay away from Tristan, I will make your life at this school a living hell." With that, Summer turned and walked away.  
  
A smirk formed on Rory's lips, 'Tristan', she said in her mind, she'd only been at this school for a few hours, and already she had the biggest player and king of the school coming over, and the two cattiest girls had threatened to make her life a living hell. This year could be fun after all.  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok, before you flame me on how different Rory is, keep in mind that she has been best friends with Jess for over three years, so she will act differently than she does in the show. 


	2. Cats

A/N: Wow, you guys are awesome! Thank you all SO much for your reviews! 27 in one chapter! I feel so special. *grins*  
  
After school Rory was sitting on the steps reading, waiting for Jess. When someone walked up and sat beside her. She turned and found herself facing Tristan. "Hey Mary."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Um, do you need a ride or something?"  
  
"Nope, my best friend is coming."  
  
"Oh, so I guess I'll see you around five?"  
  
"Okay. Are you sure you know where I live?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
She smiled, "So tell me, Tristan Dugrey, are you really dating Summer Lantry? You know, not to be forward or anything."  
  
Tristan burst into laughter. "Who the hell told you I was dating Summer?"  
  
"Summer."  
  
"Well, I'm not. Occasionally we 'get together', but we're definitely not dating."  
  
"Hm, that's good to know."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Well, now I can have you over with a clear conscience."  
  
"Oh, because you're such a saint." He said sarcastically.  
  
Rory smiled innocently, "What?"  
  
"Even if I was dating her, would it really bother you to have me over?"  
  
She thought about it for a second, "No, not really."   
  
He smirked at the girl sitting beside him, "So, I have to go, but I'll see you tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, tonight."   
  
He ran a hand over her thigh gently, "Can't wait, it'll be...fun." and he walked away without giving her time to say anything.  
  
"Yeah, fun." she said weakly, watching him walk away.   
  
Fifteen minuets later she was still staring at the place   
  
Tristan had been standing, when she felt a hand on her leg. She jumped and screamed slightly. Jess was squatting in front of her, looking up at her with a raised eyebrow and an amused smirk.   
  
"Waiting for someone to appear, Gilmore?"  
  
"Um, no, I just. Tristan, he just..." She trailed off and Jess laughed.  
  
"Ror, I've been sitting here for almost ten minuets trying to get your attention. And Who's Tristan?"  
  
"Um, a guy from school."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"He's coming over later to help me catch up."  
  
"Catch up?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"In school?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"As in academic classes?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And that's it?"  
  
"Yes Jess, that's it. Nothing else."  
  
"Good, because you were staring like an idiot."  
  
"Shut up!" she pushed him playfully.  
  
"Come on, I'm supposed to be 'working' so says Uncle Lukey."  
  
"Please, like you ever even do anything."  
  
"I didn't say I did."  
  
Rory smiled and took his out stretched hand, following the dark haired boy to his car.  
  
5:00. THE DINER  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I will not."  
  
"Please?."  
  
"Rory, no."  
  
"Jess, yes."  
  
"I'll die!"  
  
"Oh, stop being such a drama queen!"  
  
"I'm not, that'll really kill me."  
  
"Only a little! PLEASE!" she held what looked like eggs out to him.  
  
"Rory, you couldn't cook to save your life. If you made something to feed a starving dog and it ate what ever you made, the thing would die of food poisoning, not starvation!"  
  
"Hey, that only happened once, and it was a cat!"  
  
"You actually killed a cat with food poisoning?!"  
  
"On accident, yes. But hasn't everyone?"  
  
"I never have on accident."  
  
"You've killed a cat on purpose?"  
  
"Only four times! And I'm not sure if they actually died. I couldn't see where they went after I lit the fire cracker on their backs."  
  
"Jess, that's horrible!"  
  
"You were the one who did it with me!"  
  
She paused, thinking, "Oh yeah! I remember that! It actually was funny."  
  
Jess rolled his eyes, "Smart. How did you get into that prep school again?"  
  
GILMORE HOME, SAME TIME  
  
Tristan pulled into the driveway and looked up at the house. 'Cute' he said to himself, it was smaller than his own, but it was sweet and personal. His steps were silent a cross the yard. He stepped on the porch and knocked. He waited a few seconds, but didn't hear anyone, so he knocked again. Nothing.   
  
The door was unlocked, so he opened the door and saw that no one was home. Deciding to look around, he stepped farther in, finding it warm and homely. After a short while he decided to look aroun town, figuring that he could find her in under fifteen minuets, given the size of where she lived.  
  
  
  
DINER  
  
  
  
Rory gasped suddenly, "Tristan!"  
  
"What?" her best friend was looking at her as if she was insane.  
  
"He was coming over at five!"  
  
"Well, pretty boy will live."  
  
"And what if he decides to look for me and gets lost?"  
  
"Ror, have you ever even been to this town? You can get from one side to the other in fifteen minuets flat, if that. Unless he's a complete idiot, he won't get lost."  
  
"Miss Patty!"  
  
"Well, yeah, she could affect how far he gets."  
  
"He'll die if she finds him!"  
  
"It doesn't look like she got to him too bad."  
  
Rory turned and saw the blond walking into the diner, the girl jumped and ran, hugging him. He was surprised, but hugged her back. "Hey Mary, miss me?"  
  
Realizing that she was hugging Tristan, Rory pulled away. "I, well, Miss Patty, she didn't find you, and I'm just relieved you didn't die."  
  
Tristan looked passed her to the counter and saw a short black haired guy looking at them in amusement, "Um, could you tell me what she's talking about, dude?"  
  
"Miss Patty is a lady who's had one too many husbands. Her hands are way too big, know what I mean? I tell you from experience." He smirked at the girl, "But don't worry, Rory would protect you from her, she's been hindered breathless and unable to speak in complete sentences when she's around you." Rory turned crimson and Tristan looked surprised.  
  
"Shutup Jess." she said, walking over to him and hitting him lightly.  
  
"Oh, and be careful, she's abusive."  
  
"Only to evil, mini-flannel man diner boys."  
  
"Hey, don't compare me to him!" both Luke and Jess said at the same time.  
  
Rory laughed and said to Tristan, "Tristan, this is Jess Mariano. Jess, this is Tristan Dugrey." They shook each other's hands and exchanged 'heys'. "Well, Tristan, we should go. Jess, I'll see you later."  
  
"By Ror."  
  
"Bye. Bye Luke!"  
  
"Tell your mother that if she comes in here again and threatens to tell Babbette and Miss Patty that she and I are dating unless I give her coffee, tell her that I'll just laugh."  
  
Jess and Rory looked to each other, smiling, "Okay, I will." Tristan followed her as she walked out of the building.   
  
The two walked in silence until he broke it, "So, boyfriend?"  
  
"Who? Jess?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She laughed, "No, definitely not. He's my best friend. Has been for over three years."  
  
"Oh, that's cool."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
GILMORE HOUSE, A FEW HOURS LATER  
  
Rory stood up and stretched, "Well, thanks Tristan. I think I'm mostly caught up."  
  
"Yeah, you are." He stood up too.  
  
"So, I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Well, we do go to the same school."  
  
"And we do have five out of seven classes together."  
  
"So I would say yes."  
  
They walked towards the door and Rory smiled, opening it for him, "Bye." she held her hand out to shake his, but he took it hand kissed the top.  
  
"Bye, Mary." He turned and walked to his car. He waved before pulling out of the driveway and turning left, out of Stars Hollow. Rory watched until she could no longer see the car. A smile lit her face and the back of her hand was warm. Jess walked through the bushes.  
  
"And what was that?"  
  
"Jess, oh, I, he," she stammered, unable to think of what to say.  
  
He laughed at her expense, "Don't worry, it doesn't bother me as long as you don't let him get to you."  
  
"I won't, you taught me how players think and how to stay ahead of them. I'm not about to fall for him."  
  
Jess looked at her strangely, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Because you're the one who said anything about falling for him, not me."  
  
A/N: Review and tell me if you liked this chapter or number one better. Later my darlings. Muah. 


	3. The Guys

A/N: Hello my little lovelies! I hope this chapter is better than my last one. I like it more at least. :) It takes me a while to write a chapter since I spell check and rewrite stuff all the time, plus I have a time limit on the computer now that school has started, so it would be hard for me to update more than one chapter at a time, but this is the longest chapter I've ever written, so this is for you frackandbonechick!  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory stared at Jess in shock, "W-what?"'  
  
"I didn't say you were going to fall for Tristan, you did. I said not to let him get to you. I didn't say you were falling for him."  
  
"I'm not. I mean, I've only known the guy for a day. It's not like I even know him. I can't like him and I don't!"  
  
"Whoa, chill Gilmore, like I said before, I never said you were falling for him. I stay neutral."  
  
"Fine. So tell me, how is your relationship with Shane going?"  
  
"Well, she's Shane. That's it."  
  
"Not so well, huh?"  
  
"Not worse or better than it ever was. Just the same."  
  
"So she's pretty much a go to girl?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, she doesn't want to label you two as a boyfriend/girlfriend thing, but she likes you more than anyone else?"  
  
"Um, yeah, I guess so."  
  
"But you like her like that?"  
  
"Yes, definitely."  
  
"Have you ever asked her out?"  
  
"Yeah, we've been on dates before."  
  
"No, not like that. I mean, have you ever asked her to be your girlfriend."  
  
His jaw dropped, "I've never thought of that." She smirked and shook her head. "I'll see you later, Ror." He jumped the stairs and hurdled the bushes.  
  
"Bye!" She went inside, smiling to herself. She always knew how do drive the topic of conversation away from herself.  
  
NEXT MORNING, DINER  
  
"And she said that she'd been waiting for me to ask her to be my girlfriend since our first date! Just like that. And now we're going out." Jess finished telling her the story, smiling. She smiled back, her best friend had the girl he'd been chasing for weeks. She was happy for him.  
  
"Jess!"  
  
"Yes uncle Lukey?"  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"Okay Uncle Lukey."  
  
"Go to the storage room and get some napkins."  
  
"Yes Uncle Lukey."  
  
"GO!" Jess walked to the back and Rory smiled, sipping her coffee. She stood up and casually walked to the kitchen. It was a slow morning and Ceasar was no where to be seen. She walked to the large fridge and pulled out a package, throwing some of it on a plate and put it in the microwave. Jess came up a few moments later and was shocked to see Rory watching a plate in the microwave. He walked over to her.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
She looked up at him with a crooked grin and pointed to the microwave, "Bacon."  
  
Jess nodded, "I see that." He grabbed the coffee out of her hand.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Yes. Rory, this stuff is frying your brain!"   
  
"Jess, I need that!"  
  
"No you don't. Caffine'll kill ya!"  
  
"You've seen Batman too many times."  
  
"I love that movie."  
  
"And I love coffee, now give it back."  
  
"No." he turned and poured it in the sink, only to turn around and see her with a fresh cup, watching the bacon again. "How did you do that?"  
  
She nodded to the side of the microwave, "I brought the whole pot with me."  
  
"Of course." And sure enough, when he walked to the other side, there was the coffee pot. "You know, you're not even allowed back here."  
  
"I'm allowed anywhere I want, silly."  
  
"It's seven."  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"The bus leaves two minuets late everyday."  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"The bus is supposed to leave at seven."  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"Are you even listening to me?"  
  
"Kind of."  
  
"The bus leaves in two minuets. Wait, correction, one minuet and twenty three seconds." he said, looking at his watch.  
  
Her head snapped up, "No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
The microwave beeped and she grabbed her bacon. "Bye Jess," she kissed him on the cheek and grabbed her coffee, running to the diner, "Bye mom." she kissed Lorelai on the cheek. "Bye Luke." she called.  
  
"Were you just in the back?" he asked, but she was already out the door, sprinting to the bus stop.  
  
CHILTON  
  
Rory was at her locker with ten minuets to spare. Jess had lied. The busses came every fifteen minuets and it had been six forty five when he told her it was seven, so she took the earlier bus.  
  
Tristan walked into the school and saw Rory at her locker. "Hey Mary."  
  
"Hey Tristan."  
  
"Do you need some help?" he asked upon seeing her struggling with the locker.  
  
"No, I'm fine."  
  
"Yes you are." he looked her over.  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
"You said it, not me."  
  
She pulled one more fruitless time and sighed, moving away, "Go ahead." motioning to the locker.  
  
He smirked and hit it with his fist once at the top and once at the bottom, and spun her combination. The door sprang open, "Happy Birthday Mary."  
  
"My birthday isn't for months, you dork."  
  
He smirked, "How about I give you an early present?"  
  
She turned to him and bit her lip, smiling softly, she leaned in as if she would kiss him, but instead whispered in his ear softly, "How about, no?" she pulled away and turned back to her locker.  
  
"That was cold, Mary."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"No you aren't."  
  
"You're right, I'm not." she closed her locker and looked up at him.  
  
"What's your first class Mary?"  
  
"Mythology."  
  
"Mrs. Billingsley?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well then, I'll see you in homeroom."  
  
She fake groaned, "Lovely."  
  
"Oh, you know you like it Mary."  
  
"Lies."  
  
"Nope, you want me and it kills you to admit it."  
  
"Right. Don't you have to go to your locker or something?"  
  
"I already did."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"I saw you walk in. You didn't do anything but come to my locker."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well, don't you have to? Or do you have all your books?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then go away."  
  
"Evil."  
  
"Only when I'm around you."  
  
He left to go to his locker and some one came up behind Rory. "What did I tell you?"  
  
She didn't even look up, "Good to see you too Summer."  
  
"Look Gilmore, he's MY boyfriend, stay away."  
  
"You know, that's funny because yesterday I asked him if you two were going out."  
  
"And what did he say?"  
  
"Well, it took a little while to get an answer out of him considering how hard he was laughing."  
  
"Whatever. We just don't really have a name on the relationship."  
  
"You mean the relationship you don't have?"  
  
"Minor details. Look, just stay away from him, okay?"  
  
"Um, how about no?"  
  
"I already told you, stay away from him, you have no idea how much power I have over the students of Chilton. I'm warning you, let the popular date the popular, and the nerds date the nerds. You're the new girl, a nobody, go date a nobody."  
  
"What in the world makes you think that I'll listen to you?"  
  
"Just stay away, all right?"  
  
"Whatever." Summer left an annoyed Rory standing there.   
  
LUNCH  
  
Rory walked into the lunchroom and went straight to an unoccupied table. She pulled out her headphones and book. After not eating lunch since sixth grade, she was never hungry. Tristan came and sat beside her. She ignored him so he took off her headphones, she still wouldn't pay him any attention, so he leaned forward and licked her ear. She jumped in surprise and looked at Tristan, who leaned back in his seat. "I don't like being ignored."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"Now why would an incredibly attractive girl like you be sitting all alone, Mary?"  
  
"Because I'm at an incredibly snobby prep school where a I have no friends."  
  
"You have me."  
  
"Correction: Friends that I can stand sitting with all through lunch."  
  
"Well, lucky you, because I'm not the only one at my table." He motioned to a round table where about eight or nine guys were sitting.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They won't like me."  
  
"Yes they will."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I know them, come on." He grabbed her book from her.  
  
"I could have you arrested for stealing."  
  
"You love me too much."  
  
"Nope, I just don't feel like going through the trouble of calling the police."  
  
"Come on." he stood up and she had no choice but to follow him. As they walked, she was getting glares from every girl in the room. She was going to sit at the coveted 'Soccer Team' table full of the hott team mates. A girl had never sat there before, and it didn't help that Tristan Dugrey, the captain and leader of the group had invited her. She sat down beside Tristan and all the guys looked at her.   
  
"Hey, Rory, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm Jamie Patterson."  
  
"Hi." she recognized him from a few of her classes, he was a Junior, one grade above her.  
  
Tristan introduced her to everyone, "Rory, this is Austin Green, Hunter Silverman, Connor Pikes, Blake Colier, Grayson Monroe, Landon Wages, Casey Shiver, and David Hannah. You guys this is Rory Gilmore."  
  
The guys each said hey to her and within five minuets they were in a comfortable conversation. Connor, Blake, David, Jamie, and Grayson were Juniors. Tristan, Austin, Hunter, Casey, and Landon were Sophomores.   
  
AFTER SCHOOL, PARKING LOT  
  
Rory was sitting on the front of Blake's car, talking to him, Austin, Tristan, and Grayson. "Hey Mary, we're all going to my house after school and then to see a movie, want to come?"  
  
"Sure. Will I ride with one of you?"  
  
"You can ride with me." Grayson offered.  
  
"Thanks, I need to call my friend and tell him not to pick me up first, okay?"  
  
"K."  
  
"I'll be right back." she walked away a few yards and pulled out her cell phone, dialing Jess' number.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey Ror. Am I still picking you up?"  
  
"No, I'm going over to Tristan's with some of his friends and then we're seeing a movie."  
  
"Are you going back to his house after the movie?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
"I'll pick you up from his house."  
  
"You don't have to. I can get a ride."  
  
"I want to."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's my brotherly duty." She laughed slightly, "You're not my brother."  
  
"Close enough!"  
  
"Okay, you need directions, right?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Okay, hang on." she walked back over to the guys and handed Tristan the phone, "He wants to pick me up from your house tonight, he needs directions."  
  
"One of us can take you home Rory."  
  
"I know, I told him that, I think it's his brotherly instincts."  
  
"But I thought you were an only child." Austin said, confused.  
  
"I am, Jess is like my brother."  
  
"Okay, Jess? You get onto the Hartford exit and turn right." Tristan walked away to finish giving Jess directions.   
  
DUGREY ESTATE  
  
"You've never been to Tristan's, have you Rory?" Grayson asked, pulling into the driveway.   
  
"Nope."  
  
"He's crazy rich, just to tell you."  
  
And he wasn't exaggerating, at all. Her jaw dropped when the house came into view. It was three stories with a finished basement and a living area in the attic. Making it like it was five stories. There was a game room in the basement. Two pools, indoor and outdoor, a sauna, a hot tub, and a basement theater. Two bedrooms in the basement, three on the main floor, five on the second, six on the third, and two in the attic. Each room had a full bathroom and two walk-in closets, a dvd player, video games, a top of the line computer, and was practically big enough to fit the whole second floor of her house. Needless to say, it was a castle.  
  
After getting a tour, Tristan gave her some of his thirteen year old sister's clothes to wear to the movies so she could get out of the Chilton uniform.   
  
After the movie she, Austin, and Tristan rode with Connor back to the house. She fell asleep sitting in Tristan's lap. Austin, who was in the front seat, looked back at them and then up to Connor. "I like her."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
"Tris, we know you like her, you're the one who introduced us. But yeah, she's cool, I like her too." Grayson said.  
  
"You know how many girls will hate her, right?" Austin asked his best friend.  
  
"Yeah, I know. That's why we need your girlfriend."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Maddy, Louise, and Paris hang out with Summer and them. But only because of the social status. None of Summer's friends even like Paris, they put up with her for the other two."  
  
"I know, what's your point?"  
  
"We need Madeline to convince the other two to hang out with us. And Rory."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If Summer or her friends ever see Rory alone, they won't hesitate to do something to her. You know that."  
  
"Yeah, but where do the girls come in?"  
  
"He wants the three of them to hang out with her so she won't be alone, and even if Summer's friends do something, she'll have people to help her." Connor said, looking at Tristan in the mirror.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Okay, I'll try. They probably will. Oh, We need Jamie to ask Paris out though."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What do you mean, why? She likes you, and seeing as how you will obviously eventually date Rory,"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"But she also likes Jamie, so it would be easier on every one if he asked her out."  
  
"I'll get him to. He likes her, right?"  
  
"I think so, he talks about her sometimes."   
  
"Connor, do you want to talk to him or should I?"  
  
"You, you're way more manipulative."  
  
"Thanks." They were the second ones to pull in, they'd taken three cars. Tristan picked Rory up and carried her inside before waking her. "Mary."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Wakey wakey, Mary."  
  
"I'm awake, I'm awake." she rubbed her eyes and yawned, "I'm guessing I fell asleep?"  
  
"Yep. In my lap. I bet you wanted it to look like an accident."  
  
She yawned again, "You know me too well. Can I use the phone?"  
  
"Sure." he handed her the cordless.  
  
"Ror, are you sure you don't want me to take you home?"  
  
"Yeah David, Jess will want to come get me." she dialed the number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, you sure you want to drive to Hartford?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"People have offered to take me home, you know."  
  
"I'll be there in fifteen minuets."  
  
"Okay. Bye luv you."  
  
"Luv you too. I'm on my way."  
  
"Bye." she hung up the phone and laid on the couch, her head in Landon's lap. Everyone left but Austin, Landon, and Grayson, who were staying for the night. Fifteen minuets later the door bell rang and Rory stood up, "I'll see you guys tomorrow." She hugged each one of them and kissed Tristan on the cheek. "Bye."  
  
"Bye Rory."  
  
"See you tomorrow Ror."  
  
"Later babe."  
  
"Bye Mary."  
  
She opened the door and hugged Jess before introducing him to the four guys still there. Rory could tell they would probably get along with him pretty well.   
  
"You know," she said after they got in the car, "That is the longest we've been apart in the past three years, other than when you went to New York."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So, what did you think?"  
  
"Damn! His house. It's the size of a castle! I mean, my whole family, cousins and all could live there with room to spare. And the only people who live there are him, his parents, and his little sister. While I live with my uncle in a tiny two room apartment over the diner. Why is the house so much bigger than it needs to be? I don't get it."  
  
"I know, it's crazy," she looked out the window at the trees speeding by, wondering what had caused her mother to run from this life of glamour and beauty, "But that's how the other half lives."  
  
A/N: Now you see why the story has the title it does. And before you tell me how different Jess is, remember that he's been friends with Rory for years, which means he's been around her and Lorelai for a long time. Also, if you guys have read my story 'I Hate Everything About You' then can you tell me if I should continue or not? In a few month I might write another chapter to it, but if people want me to then I'll update sooner. Review. Muah. 


	4. The Girls

A/N: People, people, people, I probably should have made myself clearer. When I said I might not update in a couple months, I was talking about my other story, not this one.  
  
Rory sighed as her head met the cold metal of her locker. "Hey, what's wrong?" Grayson asked, coming up beside her.  
  
"A ten hour project, due in two weeks."  
  
"Ouch, that's harsh. Sorry."  
  
"It gets better."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Partners."  
  
"That's not so bad," seeing the look on her face, his optimism vanished, "Is it?"  
  
"Summer Lantry." was all she had to say for him to understand.  
  
"Ooh, that's um, well, it could be worse."  
  
"How?"  
  
He thought for a second, "It's only two people, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wee at least you're not in a group with her friends as well."  
  
Rory raised her head from the locker, "At least not in that class."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I have another project, English Literature."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, and guess who's in my group for that."  
  
"Anyone I know?"  
  
"Francie McCuller and Hope Evans."  
  
"Ooh, now that is bad."  
  
"Yeah! This school and I hate each other enough as it is, so why does it have to keep throwing itself in my face when we could just ignore each other?"  
  
"I'll pretend like I understood that."  
  
"Good."  
  
She closed her eyes and groaned as the bell rang, "Great, I'm late for third period." Grayson smiled at her back as she walked away.  
  
Tristan walked up to Austin after second period, "Hey, have you talked to Madeline yet?"  
  
"We have our next class together, I'll talk to her then."  
  
"K. I'm gonna go find Jamie now. And don't let her say no!" Tristan said, walking away.  
  
"I'll try. No promises."  
  
He scanned the hall until he found him. "Jamie, my man." He swung his arms around the boy's shoulders.  
  
"Hey Dugrey."  
  
"Hey. So, I was thinking."  
  
"Good job man, I'm proud."  
  
"Ha, funny."  
  
"I try."  
  
"Anyway, I've been thinking, we need some flavor."  
  
"Flavor?"  
  
"Yes, flavor."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Women, Patterson! Women!"  
  
"Okay, I'm not exactly catching what you mean."  
  
"We need some girls to hang out with."  
  
"We have Rory."  
  
"I know, I mean more girls. Don't you think she would ever get tired of being around guys all day?"  
  
"Okay, who did you have in mind?"  
  
"You know Paris Gellar?"  
  
"You mean the shrew?"  
  
"See, some would call her difficult, while I personally would say she's playing hard to get." Tristan said, leading Jamie down the hall.  
  
"No."  
  
"Maddy, please."  
  
"Sorry Austin, but I can't convince them to hang out with your friends."  
  
"Why not? They're your friends too."  
  
"Yeah, but girls don't eat lunch with the soccer players. It just isn't done. Traditionally the popular guys and girls just don't sit together."  
  
"Screw tradition!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Maddy, I'm on the soccer team. We've talked, and we want you three to sit with us."  
  
"Girls don't sit at your table!"  
  
"Then what the hell would you call Rory Gilmore?"  
  
"I don't know. She's different. She's the only girl who's ever eaten at your table."  
  
"So now you can."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Come on, have you ever met Rory?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well sit with us today and you can meet her."  
  
Madeline narrowed her eyes, "Why do you want us to meet Rory Gilmore?"  
  
"Because I don't think you should all let Summer's feelings towards Rory affect you becoming friends with her."  
  
"What makes you think Summer's opinion influences mine?"  
  
"Shes your 'group leader'. All of you listen to what she says."  
  
"So, that doesn't mean we all believe what she says."  
  
"What has she said about Rory?"  
  
"Just that she came from a small town and likes Tristan. She also said that Rory threatened her if she didn't stay away from Tristan."  
  
"She does live in a small town, she doesn't like Tristan, and Summer is a damn liar if she says that Rory threatened her."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yes, really. Rory would never do that."  
  
"And how do you know?"  
  
"I'm friends with her."  
  
Madeline looked taken aback, "You are?"  
  
"Yes. And I think the three of you would really like her if you just got to know her."  
  
"I don't know Austin."  
  
He groaned , "Why are you friends with Summer?"  
  
Madeline shrugged, "I'm not sure."  
  
"Because of the social status. And so she won't gossip about you, right?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Do you honestly even like her? At all?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Well, this will make her mad. You three will hang out with us, something she's been wanting to do for years," she sighed and bit her lip, "Just think about it."  
  
"Fine, I'll see what I can do."  
  
"Good." He kissed her gently and leaned back in his seat, hopefully Tristan had convinced Jamie to ask out Paris. If not, they were all in for hell.  
  
LUNCH  
  
The soccer team was sitting at their usual table with the three girls when Rory walked by the cafeteria. As she made her way to the entrance, two people blocked her way, "Where do you think you're going?" Rory looked up and recognized Hope.  
  
"To sit down."  
  
"With the soccer team?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I don't think so." the other girl spoke, and they turned her around so she could be escorted to an empty classroom where Summer was waiting.  
  
"Thank Hope, Catlin." she nodded and the two left. "I thought I told you to stay away from him."  
  
"And I thought I asked what made you think I would listen to you."  
  
"Look, I'm getting tired of this, tired of you. I heard about your little trip to the movies the other day."  
  
"Nine other people were there!"  
  
"Look, I don't want you around him, and you need social status, right? So let's make a deal. You stop talking to him, and you can hang out with us, making you popular. I'll even get you a boyfriend."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Just think it over."  
  
"Um," she paused for a moment, "Hell no."  
  
"What?"  
  
"No, I'm friends with the soccer team, including Tristan. I don't care what you try tot do to me. I won't be intimidated by you."  
  
"Care to repeat that, Gilmore?" Summer's voice was full of anger.  
  
"Sure," she got inches from the girl, "You have absolutely NO power over me. I've never been scared of a popular bitch, and I'm not now. If you want to do something to me, then do it, there's no body here to stop you." Summer shook with rage, but didn't step closer to Rory, who leaned back, smirking. "Yeah, I thought so. You need your 'friends' to do everything for you. Look Summer, I'm tired of this. Tired of you," she repeated what the girl had said earlier, "I won't back down, so stop wasting your time." And with that, Rory turned and left an outraged Summer fuming in the middle of an empty room.  
  
LUNCHROOM  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Tris, calm down, I'm sure she's fine." David said, trying to keep Tristan from freaking out.  
  
"So, Paris." Jamie said to the girl beside him, "I was thinking about going out to dinner tomorrow night."  
  
"You should take Francie, she has better table manners than Alicia Dixon."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You wanted my opinion, right? I suggest Frincie."  
  
"No, no. I wanted to know if you were busy tomorrow, actually. Because if you are then I can reschedule the dinner."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"If you're busy tomorrow night then I can reschedule for when you can come to dinner with me."  
  
"Are you asking me out?"  
  
"That depends."  
  
"On?"  
  
"Will you say yes?"  
  
"That depends."  
  
"On?"  
  
"Was it a bet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"A dare?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you asking me to make your parents think you're dating a 'smart girl'?"  
  
He laughed, "No, I just want to take you to dinner."  
  
"No."  
  
"No?" his hopes fell.  
  
"No, I'm not busy tomorrow. I'd love to got o dinner with you."  
  
He sighed in relief, "Don't do that to me Gellar!"  
  
She laughed, "that's what you get for asking me on such short notice."  
  
Okay, he thought to himself, so maybe she wasn't such a shrew after all.  
  
  
  
"See, she's right there." David said to a relieved Tristan as Rory walked in. She made her way to the table and, seeing that there were no vacant chairs, she sat in Hunter's lap.  
  
"Where were you?" Tristan asked immediately.  
  
"Summer wanted to have a lirttle 'chat' with me."  
  
"Was there blood shed?"   
  
"No."  
  
"Too bad, you could've taken her."  
  
"Thanks Casey."  
  
"Oh, Rory, this is my girlfriend Madeline Lynn, and two of our other friends, Paris Gellar and Louise Grant. You guys, this is Rory Gilmore." Austin introduced the four girls.  
  
"Hey, you're in my Mythology class, right?" Madeline asked.  
  
"Um, yeah, I think so."  
  
"Sorry you got Paired with Summer, she's a bitch." Louise said apologetically.  
  
"Yeah, I'll live. I guess."  
  
"I was paired with her last year, and I ended up doing all the work while she filed her nails and talked on the phone."   
  
"I wouldn't tell her that, Paris." Connor said, amused at the look on Rory's face.  
  
Tristan smirked to himself after lunch. They loved her, and the look on Summer's face when she walked in and saw those four girls sitting at the soccer team's table was priceless. A mix of shock, anger, and jealously. It was definitely going to be a fun year.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this up. I wrote it a few days ago, but the website wouldn't take it. 


	5. The Picture

Rory sat in fifth hour the next day with Summer beside her, neither wanting to look at the other. "Look, we're going to have to do this, so why don't we just get along for two weeks. We have to spend ten hours together, we just have to deal with it, okay?"  
  
Summer looked at her coldly, "No."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, "Look, I'm not doing this whole thing while you sit there. I know you're not used to the concept of working for grades, but you will be. Because I will NOT do this whole thing. I'll do half and you'll do half, and if we only get a fifty because you didn't do anything, then we'll just get a fifty."  
  
"Whatever. Who's house will we go to first?"  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Why don't we go to yours first, my parents are having one wing of the mansion remodeled."  
  
"Okay, that's fine with me."  
  
  
  
GILMORE HOME, THAT AFTERNOON  
  
Rory and Summer had been working for almost two hours on their project. They had to 'get to know each other' and see which god the other was most like. After a few hours of working, Rory stood up and stretched, "I need to get out of the house, want to see the town?" she asked, trying to be nice.   
  
"Sure." Summer stood up and they walked out the door. "This town is the size of my street, how do you live here?"  
  
Rory shrugged, I've lived here my whole life, I've gotten used to it."  
  
"I don't see how."  
  
"You know, you act different when you're by yourself." Summer hadn't been that bad. She'd been civil, not nice or anything, but civil.  
  
"Everyone in society puts on a mask, get used to it." Rory opened the diner door for Summer, contemplating what she'd said when a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind.  
  
"Guess who?"  
  
"Ashton Kutcher?" she pretended not to know who it was.  
  
"No."  
  
"Justin Timberlake?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Rory!"  
  
She turned around, "Jess! Oh, it's you!"  
  
"Yeah, it's me."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Damn?"  
  
"I mean goody."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"You should be."  
  
He rolled his eyes, "Having fun with Summer?"  
  
"Oh, yes." she said sarcastically.  
  
"Now don't you wish you'd stayed at Stars Hollow with me?"  
  
"Right now, yes."  
  
He laughed, "But then you'd never have met Tristan! How would you live?"  
  
She hit him in the arm, "Hey, I don't need him. Besides, we're-"  
  
"Just friends." Jess finished her sentence for her.  
  
"Exactly." But what neither of them had noticed was a jealous Shane sitting in the diner next to a jealous Summer. Both glaring dagger at Rory.  
  
Shane looked over to see who'd sat next to her. She didn't recognize her, "Who are you?"  
  
"Summer."  
  
"Shane." she said before looking back to where Jess and Rory were laughing.  
  
"A friend of yours?" Summer asked, following Shane's gaze.  
  
"The bitch, hell no. The guy is my boyfriend." she looked back to Summer, "A friend of yours?"  
  
"No. I have to work on a project with her."  
  
"So why do YOU hate her?"  
  
"My boyfriend likes her."  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Tristan."  
  
"Oh. So you're Tristan's evil stalker."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My boyfriend, Jess right there, is Rory's best friend. They tell each other everything. Sometimes I'm there, and I've heard her tell a lot about Tristan."  
  
"She likes him, doesn't she?"  
  
"I guess so. But Rory Gilmore has a thing for stealing other girl's men."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look at them. They swear they never dated and are best friends. But look, he's acting like she's his girlfriend." They were laughing while Jess tickled her, still outside. Rory bit his arm, he let go of her and she blew him a kiss.  
  
Summer frowned, "Yeah, she and Tristan are the same way. He calls her Mary and she sits in his lap all the time. It's really annoying."  
  
"We should seriously do something."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I don't know, something that will make her think twice about flirting with my boyfriend."  
  
"Look, I'm not too thrilled with her being so comfortable with the people that I've tried to make like me for years, but you have to understand, she's like, the protected little princess of the soccer team. I'm one of the most popular and powerful girls at Chilton, my popularity is equal to Tristan's, but compared to his, my power over the students is nothing."  
  
Shane frowned, "We'll need to work on that. Would Rory hang out with you and your friends?"  
  
"No. Never. She hates us."  
  
"Is there anyone she trusts that would help you?"  
  
"No. But I have an idea."   
  
"What?" Summer smiled as she leaned in, whispering her plan to Shane.  
  
Rory and Summer left the diner half an hour later. Rory looked down and saw a piece of paper sticking out of Summer's pocket that hadn't been there before, "What's that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"In your pocket."  
  
She pushed it down, "Nothing, just something Shane gave me."  
  
"You're friends with Shane?" Rory asked in surprise, she wasn't even friends with Shane.  
  
"We have a lot in common."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"What's with the game of twenty questions?"  
  
"Nothing, just wondering."  
  
"Yeah, well don't." Summer snapped.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, "And we're back to the Chilton Summer, great."  
  
CHILTON, NEXT DAY  
  
Rory walked into school with a sinking feeling as she stopped at her locker. "Um, Tristan, can I help you with something?" he just waved his hand, dismissing her. "Yeah, well, I kind of have to get to my locker." he ignored her. She rolled her eyes and rested her back against a near locker.   
  
Madeline and Louise walked up. "Lovely." Louise said with a look of disgust.  
  
"Tristan, you're playmate is up against our lockers." Madeline said. He waved once more.  
  
"You know, we're not just your little followers that you can wave away." Paris said, walking up, "Your locker is in there too, huh?"  
  
"Yup." Rory said, a burning in her stomach at the sight in front of her.  
  
Tristan broke away from the girl and Rory groaned inwardly. Summer licked her lips and locked eyes with Rory. She rolled her eyes and mouthed 'Bitch'. Summer smirked and mouthed 'Thanks'. Tristan said insincerely "Oh, sorry ladies." he turned and walked away.  
  
"You know, he's actually a really good kisser." Summer said, staring at Rory mockingly.  
  
Rory shook her head and pushed Summer from her locker, "Go blow somebody, whore."  
  
"You know, I might, Tristan is just right there."  
  
"No one's stopping you."  
  
"It kills you, doesn't it?"  
  
"What kills me?" Rory asked, opening her locker.  
  
"The fact that he wants me and not you."  
  
"Oh yeah, let me tell you." Rory said sarcastically.  
  
"I mean, he doesn't even like you like that. And you are head-over-heels."  
  
"Where the hell would you get an idea like that?"  
  
"The way you look at him. Everyone can see."  
  
"I've never seen it."  
  
"Shut up Madeline, you aren't even part of the conversation."  
  
"Look, Summer, why don't you just go away, none of us want you here."  
  
"I just want to hear you say it."  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"That you like him."  
  
"You have no life."  
  
"Yes I do, I just want to hear the truth about you and my boyfriend."  
  
Rory laughed, "It must kill you." she said, repeating Summer's words.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That for months you've wanted to sit with the soccer players, and they've never even given a thought to it. Yet the second day I'm here, Tristan Dugrey, the co-captain of the varsity team, asked me to sit with them, while the only time he talks to you is when he wants to 'play'. It must kill you."  
  
"Right, whatever," she started to walk away but turned back, "Oh, and by the way, you and Jess are very photogenic."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Cute couple. Pretty close for being 'best friends'. I'm sure Tristan agrees with me."  
  
"Summer, you better tell me what the hell you're talking about."  
  
"Ask Tristan." she said, walking away.  
  
Rory turned to Paris, Madeline and Louise, "Do you know what she's talking about?" All three shook their heads. She turned and walked down the hall, looking for him. He was at his locker with Grayson and Landon when Rory stopped beside them, "Hey."  
  
"Hey," Grayson and Landon said in unison. Tristan ignored her, looking through his locker.   
  
"Hi Tristan." he kept going through his locker. The two guys looked at each other and then between Rory and Tristan. She looked at them and both shrugged before walking away so they could talk. "Okay. What did I do?" Tristan didn't say anything. "Please tell me what I did to make you go to Summer and ignore me." He still wouldn't even look at her. "Tristan, this isn't fair, I didn't do anything to you!"  
  
He turned to her, "You said you were single."  
  
She was taken aback at how cold his voice was, "I am."  
  
"It sure doesn't look that way to me."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Why did you lie about him?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You know who."  
  
"No, I really don't."  
  
"Whatever." Tristan turned back to his locker and got some books out.  
  
"Tristan, I never lied to you, I'm single, I swear." He acted as if he couldn't hear her. She didn't know how much he liked her, did she? She didn't know how much it hurt when Summer showed him that picture, did she?  
  
"Tristan, I don't want you to hate me, please tell me what I did!" she yelled, close to tears.  
  
"Go cry to your boyfriend." he spat, cringing inwardly at the tears in her eyes. He walked away, shoving a piece of paper in her hand as he did. Rory looked down at the paper and her breath caught in her throat, how had he gotten that? There was no way for him to. Only she and Jess had this picture, and he definitely hadn't gotten it from her. A light went on in Rory's head, Summer. Summer and Shane had been talking in the diner when she was with Jess outside. Lately Shane had hated Rory and after they left the diner Summer had something in her pocket.   
  
She cringed looking down at it. It was a picture of her and Jess from Christmas last year. They were under the mistletoe, but it was too high up to have gotten it in the picture. It had been a short kiss. Lorelai had taken this the second they kissed, because it had only been a peck. Summer really hated her that much? And Shane must have stolen this from Jess, oh yeah, great girlfriend. And why had he cared about her kissing Jess? She and Tristan were only friends, right? 


	6. Jess and Shane

A/N: Please please please don't kill me! I know you'll probably have to re-read this whole story just to remember it. But please just know that I had UNBELIEVABLE writer's block on this! And it's a short chapter, but at least I got over the block, right?  
  
"Jess!" Rory called, walking into the diner after school.  
  
He came from the back, "Hey, what's up?"  
  
She held up the picture, "THIS is what's up."  
  
He nodded, "Yeah, I have one too, what about it?"  
  
"No no, this is yours."  
  
"What are you talking about? Mine is upstairs."  
  
"Go make sure."  
  
"Okay. I'll be right back." he walked upstairs, disappearing from view for a few seconds. Rory tapped her foot nervously. Jess came back down a few moments later, "Okay, so you have my picture that you have a copy of. Why?"  
  
"I didn't take it. Shane did."  
  
He laughed, "Why would Shane take it?"  
  
"Um, cause she's a bitch maybe?"  
  
"Okay, other than that."  
  
"Because she hates me and I hate her."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"You didn't know?"  
  
"No."  
  
Rory stopped, smiling, "You think she's a bitch?"  
  
"It's common knowledge, my dear."  
  
"Well, the bitch took this from you, to give to Summer, to give to Tristan, to make him mad."  
  
"Why would Tristan be mad that we barely kissed, if you can call it that, under mistletoe?"  
  
"The mistletoe didn't get in the picture." she said, holding it in plain sight.   
  
Jess' jaw dropped, "Ooh. That really sucks."  
  
"Yeah, and now Tristan's pissed and he won't talk to me."   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he saw a picture of us kissing."  
  
"We weren't kissing!"  
  
"I know! But he left before I could tell him that."  
  
"I'm sorry babe."  
  
"Yeah, me too." she groaned, laying her head on the counter.  
  
"But why was he so pissed?"  
  
"That's what I can't figure out."  
  
"I knew it."  
  
"Knew what?" she raised her head to look at him.  
  
"That he liked you."  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
"Yes Tristan."  
  
"Tristan doesn't like me."  
  
"Yes he does."  
  
"No he doesn't."  
  
"Yeah, hon. I hate to break it to you, but Tristan really likes you."  
  
Rory sighed and dropped her head to the table again, "God this sucks."   
  
The door opened and Shane walked in, "Hey baby." she kissed Jess over the counter.  
  
"Hey." he looked down at Rory, who was shooting daggers at Shane. "Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Luke, I'm taking a break." Jess called.  
  
"Ten minuets." Luke said from across the room. Jess nodded, putting his hand in the small of Shane's back, steering her out of the diner. Rory turned around, trying to see what was happening through the window. Jess held the picture up and Shane visible paled. Neither yelled, but it was clear that Shane was uncomfortable with the conversation. After a few minuets, Jess walked back in, and went behind the counter and put a cup of coffee in front of Rory, like nothing had happened.   
  
Rory looked at him, confused. "Um..." she looked around, "so, what happened?"  
  
Jess looked up, "We broke up." and he looked back down casually.  
  
Rory stopped, shaking her head slightly, "I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly. You what?"  
  
"We broke up." Jess said, without looking up. He walked from behind the counter to take orders. Rory was still for a moment before she stood up and followed Jess to the table he was at. "Okay, so, Taylor, a vegetarian omelet with a side of bacon and a water?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Miss Patty?" she whispered something in his ear. "Um, we don't serve whiskey. This is a diner." he said quietly.  
  
She frowned, "Oh," she beckoned him down, whispering something else. Jess jumped slightly and stepped away, shaking his head as a no. Miss Patty smiled, "I'll just have what he's having."  
  
Jess nodded and walked back to the counter, handing the order to Ceasar. "Jess," Rory followed him to Andrew's table.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You broke up with her?"  
  
"That's what I said. What can I get you Andrew?"  
  
"A coke."  
  
Jess nodded, writing it down. He stood in silence, waiting for Andrew to continue. The teenager looked up after a moment, "That's it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"A coke?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Nothing else?"  
  
"No."  
  
Jess nodded, "Alright." he went to the next table, but Rory stopped and spun him around. "What?"  
  
"Why did you break up with her?"  
  
"Because, she hurt to you. And you don't like her."   
  
Rory opened her mouth, but closed it and smiled, "You did that for me?"  
  
Jess nodded and turned around, "Yeah."  
  
"Why?"  
  
He turned back around, looking at her quizzically, "Rory, you're my best friend. I'd do anything for you. And breaking up with Shane is not even a problem. You could have told me you didn't like her, and I would have ended it sooner."  
  
"But you liked her so much." Rory whispered.  
  
Jess smiled, "I did. Until she stabbed you in the back. Then her attraction level went WAY down."  
  
Rory grinned at him and jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly. "I love you SO much Jess!"   
  
He laughed, "I know." he stilled.  
  
"What?" she asked, pulling away slightly.  
  
"Um, Ror, you're vibrating."  
  
Rory looked at her back pocket and laughed. Her phone was ringing. She picked it up, "Hello?" Jess looked to see if he could tell who it was. Rory held one finger up, "Hey Paris." Jess nodded and walked to the table he'd been headed to and began taking their orders. "Okay. Jess too? Good." she hung up and walked over to him, "Okay, so, I have to go. Homework. But tomorrow, we're going to Red Star-"  
  
"The club?"  
  
"Yeah. And you're coming."  
  
"Okay..." he said slowly.  
  
"So, I'll probably come in with my mom later today."  
  
"Kay. Bye."  
  
She kissed him on the cheek, "Bye."  
  
NEXT MORNING, CHILTON  
  
Rory walked to Landon's locker, leaning against the one next to it. He looked up from the girl he'd previously been playing tonsil hockey with, "Hey Rory."  
  
"Hey." she looked at the girl and then back to Landon.  
  
"Oh, Rory, this is Michelle. Michelle, this is Rory."  
  
Michelle smiled, "Hi."   
  
Rory nodded, "Hey." she turned to Landon, "So, you know how Tristan wouldn't talk to me yesterday?"  
  
"Yeah. Did you figure out why?"  
  
"Yes. And we have the lovely Summer to thank for it."  
  
"Summer?"  
  
"Yeah. Remember my friend Jess?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, apparently his girlfriend was jealous of my relationship with him, and Summer was jealous of my friendship with Tristan, so Shane took a picture of me and Jess from his room and Summer gave it to Tristan."  
  
"Why would a picture of you and Jess make Tristan jealous?"  
  
She hesitated, "It's a picture of us from a Christmas party last year."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"We're under the mistletoe, but you can't see it in the picture, and it was barely even a peck, I mean, barley that. I was nothing at all! And my mom got a picture right when it happened."  
  
"And Tristan is pissed because he likes you."  
  
"Exactly. No, wait, what?"  
  
Landon smirked, "Even you can't be that oblivious."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Tristan likes you."  
  
"No he doesn't."  
  
"Rory, you've been here for almost two weeks, and Tristan is already head over heels, why else would he have gotten so worked up over that picture?"  
  
"Because he thinks I lied to him?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I just don't want him to be mad at me."  
  
"So give him a few days to cool down. You're going to Red Star, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Talk to him then, explain it. He'll understand."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"No, but what would be the fun in life if we didn't take risks?"  
  
"We would have insurance."  
  
"That's no fun."  
  
"But it's safe."  
  
"Okay, Rory, I've known you for..." he counted in his head, "eleven days. I'd tell you how many hours it is but that's too complicated. And even I already know that you don't want to live safe."  
  
"Well maybe I should."  
  
He laughed, "You'd die."  
  
She smiled, "Talk to him tomorrow?"  
  
Landon nodded, "Just give him two days to cool off. Trust me."  
  
"I do." she cocked her head to the side, and said thoughtfully, "And that might be my first mistake." 


End file.
